Swords
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Cloud/Link. Response to the Crossover Kink Meme on LJ. There's more than one kind of 'sword'.


Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII, or Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

* * *

Both of them were less than surprised to find themselves transported suddenly away from their friends and into another plane of existence. Link, being the reincarnation of many different Heroes of Time, had fought everything from angry mutant octopi to undead creatures to slobbering pigmen. He was hardly fazed when a crazed, pseudo-immortal god of minor importance took to the idea that devouring the souls of heroes of many different worlds would give him ultimate power. Cloud, being the clone of himself and/or his former general and holding onto the memories of his best friend, had defeated alien bitches, mutant former generals, and fucking annoying frogs. He was far from impressed with the dolled up nancy-boy sitting on a throne made of pillows and silk sheets.

The two blonds looked at each other, blue eyes meeting and communicating and agreeing, the both were moving in synch with each other as if they'd been fighting side by side for years. Swords were drawn from backs at the same time, in mirror to the other. One gave off a heavenly blue glow and the other reflected the overhead lights off its enormous sides. The poor excuse for a god didn't stand a chance.

Now, with their adversary gone and the realization that they had no idea how to get home, Link and Cloud sprawled out on the large pile of pillows, wracking their brains for a plan.

At least, that was what Cloud was doing. In his late twenties he had a firm control over his hormones and no longer thought about sex every single waking minute (and quite a few sleeping ones as well). Link, on the other hand, was quite a different story. Being forced to grow up too quickly each time he reincarnated, he never got to properly experience going through puberty. Instead, his body seemed to be making up for lost time by flooding his system with hormones frequently, mostly at very inopportune moments. And once an erection hit, there was no way he was able to ignore it. He'd tried it once shortly before his nineteenth birthday, hoping to prove to himself that he was indeed an adult, and ended up with the worst case of blue balls the other men had ever seen. Shad had cheerfully helped him with his problem and Link returned the favor every chance he got.

There was no well-dressed, gorgeous red-headed cocksucker to help him now and the small rush of adrenaline he got from killing that idiot had triggered his wayward hormones. He shifted uncomfortably and peeked a glance over at the other blond. He figured it wouldn't hurt to introduce himself.

"Link."

The other glanced at him, sizing him up for a minute, then grunted out an answer. "Cloud."

Of course they'd introduce themselves in eerily similar ways.

Link wished he wasn't so used to being mute. It was easier as a child; he was surrounded by dominating women and found it safer for his health to just agree. As an adult, though, he was lacking in knowledge on basic social interactions and as a result people either saw him as aloof or stupid. Neither got him laid. He studied the much larger biceps of his companion and swallowed. His eyes traveled up toward his neck and lingered on the strong muscle that connected neck and shoulder. It looked thick enough to sink his teeth into and not have them meet. He damned his stint as a wolf for that particular thought.

Cloud flicked some hair out of his face and Link's attention was drawn to his hands. Has palms were large and Link just knew if they were cupping his ass his cheeks would fit quite nicely into their calloused grasp. Cloud's fingers were perfect. They were neither short little sausages or thin, worthless looking twigs. They were a mixture of the two, strong from heaving around that heavy sword and dexterous enough to lend themselves to Cloud's no doubt immaculate penmanship. They were just right for stretching a hold quickly and painlessly.

If Link had more practice dealing with other people, even those who were just as non-verbal as he was, he'd have been able to charm Cloud into hot, rough sex. As it was, Link _wasn't _practiced and settled for doing it his way. He rolled over and onto the other blond, something he would _not_ have been able to do if he weren't a hero as well, and pinned the man's hands down, knees locking around strong hips. Both knew that if Cloud hadn't wanted Link there, the younger man would be clear across the room with such a weak hold, but Cloud wasn't feeling threatened, just confused. That cleared up as soon as Link opened his mouth.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Cloud stopped breathing, taking in the blond above him. They looked so much alike, their characteristics nearly identical. The man above him had dirtier blonde hair, it was nearly light brown, and ears that pointed out like an elf's. His face was strong, unlike Cloud's own which bordered on androgynous and had gotten him teased a lot as a kid. His eyes, darker than his own, were still young though, as much as the one above him thought he'd seen it all.

"Do you? Are you sure you could take it? I'm stronger than I look, and I don't say that to impress you."

Link looked into blue eyes, lighter than the sapphires his own got compared to, mesmerized. They glowed just like the Master Sword and Link believed Cloud when he said he was strong. If the hands he was 'holding down' were any clue, Cloud was much stronger than Link ever hoped to be without the help of the goddesses.

"I'm sure. I wasn't pulled here by that moron just because of my looks, you know." To push his point, Link ground his hips into Cloud's enjoying the quiet intake of air that reached his ears. His blood was pounding in his veins, he was so close to going over the edge without even moving. He wanted to curse his luck, his hormones. With a choked cry he came as Cloud rolled his hips upward and pushed Link over. Link slumped on Cloud's chest, cheek pillowed above the other's heart and let go of his hands completely. Even as he came down from his peak, he could feel cock hardening again. Cloud raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and Link smiled at him sheepishly.

Link felt the laugh before he heard it and pouted. "Try not getting any as a teen each time you reincarnate and tell me how often you have this problem." This made Cloud laugh harder and roll over to pin him underneath.

"Then it's a good thing I have excellent stamina. It looks like we're going to be here a while."

* * *

There may be a part two to this at some point, but right now please consider this completed. There are other kink meme requests I want to fill, as well as new stories I want to start and updating my current stories. Also, forgive Link and Cloud's OOCness. It's hard to make two mutes have sex (or at least start having it in this case) without them saying anything.


End file.
